A Conversation In The Void
by j7ma
Summary: A small conversation between two spirits. Oneshot. A hint of Chara x Asriel.


_Are you happy with yourself?_

"Happy?"

 _You've done it. Your vessel caused leaps into a reality of opportunity and well-being for all monsters in the underground. Because of them, the world became better substantially, and in turn sparked a new age for all of humanity and monsters alike. Aren't you proud, dear?_

"Yes, I do believe I'm satisfied."

The hollowed eyed entity stifled a scratchy chuckle meshed with drawl gasps and airy wailing that permeated the void.

 _You're lying,_ he stated flatly. _Your expression says otherwise._

Chara stayed silent, the sound of the gentle breeze echoing in the dark chasm around them.

"I had a dream last night."

 _A dream? A dream of what, dear?_

"It was of the sky; a wonderful miasma of blue and pink, interlaced with ribbons of white and orange. It was akin to an orchestra for the eyes, singing a lullaby of willful ignorance, perched on an orange sun, setting slowly with hope. I stood there, sitting on the edge of a precipice, watching all by my lonesome outside the mouth of Mt. Ebbot"

 _That was very poignant, my dear. Where have you gotten your sense of poetry, pray tell?_

"That's what years of solitude does to you. Introspection composes a better you in due time. In a way, it's a page from your book, Doctor."

A warm silence filled the desolate nightfall.

 _Hmm. You've grown, dear. I remember when you first appeared here, kicking and sobbing staking out plans of murder. You were filled with a longing; with the inclination to kill._

Chara's soft chuckles breezed through the air.

"That wasn't exactly a high point for me, and you know that perfectly well."

More chuckles billowed.

 _Then you saw the child: fallen down, looking back at you like a mirror. They were fearful, wide-eyed, and scared for their life, finding solace in the littlest of things, like flower petals and mouse holes._

"The child was immensely powerful as well; a wild card that could rebuild or destroy, and nevertheless had the potential to cleanse the world..."

 _You were ultimately stricken with awe. The child could bend time and space to their advantage using only sheer willpower. Even with their fall alone, this human created an endless time loop that could be reset and reloaded infinitely._

"They were interesting, to say the least. We would watch them closely, examining every action, every loaded save file, every death, mercy, attack... "

 _This was our chance. This was a chance to free our souls, and help us be content with our deaths, but the question was rather a "how" rather than a "what". This was hard, especially for you, Chara. You could've killed them. You could've stolen the child's body and used it for the literal cleansing of the underground._

"But it was you who convinced me not to. It was you who convinced me to look into myself and understand my disposition. You've taught me how to love myself and to acquiesce forgiveness, and I'm thankful for it."

 _Anybody could be a good person if they just try, and you are no exception._

"Of course."

The doctor enjoyed these conversations between them; they were poetic and lovely, like a song and dance between old friends.

….

….

 _You still didn't answer my question, by the way._

 _You saved everybody, and made peace with yourself._

 _You could easily just leave this place, and move on._

 _Why stay, human?_

 _What is there left to fix?_

Chara snorted with disdain.

"Hmph. I could say the same for you, doc. Why are you still here? The anomalies are over already, and space-time has now stabilized for good. What else do you need?"

….

….

 _It's still there._

Chara raised an eyebrow.

"It?"

 _My worry for him. He's been tortured with his curse for far too long. He has enacted upon himself the role of a judge, for the world of monsters and humans alike, and as minutes tick and hours pass, he loses his perception of what falls and what doesn't. No one deserves that. Not even the worst of the wicked._

 _Let me see him happy again for once, and then I will be content._

"Hm. Happiness is inevitable, even if it takes years to come into fruition, but on the bright side, he might be able to get better jokes when the time comes."

She grinned at the thought of it, while the old man remained silent.

 _You're staying for the flower, aren't you?_

The grin fell flat and a flustered silence settled softly in the inky sky.

"H-how curious." Chara mumbled, her cheeks flushing a light red.

 _I don't blame you, Charlotte. The boy looked dashing as an adult. I saw your face when he achieved his real form, all blushing and such._ The doctor suppressed a chortle.

Chara's composure faltered. "I-It is not like that," she looked off. More silence.

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _I really do pity him though. He is a being without a soul; a husk of a prince who sacrificed his existence for the solace of a hateful, adopted sibling._

Chara stayed silent and bit her lip. Realizing his bluntness, W.D. retracted his statement without hesitation.

 _I'm sorry. I-_

"No. It's alright. I have come to terms with what I have done, and I can only assume that he has come to terms with what he has become as well." Chara looked sheepishly to the side and rubbed her neck. "I want to fix this. Throughout my pain and distress, he was always there for me, whether it was by keeping me company, or giving me a home. I want to be there for him as he was for me, even if it means staying by his side forever." The small spirit paused and gave a small cough, their cheeks blushing a brighter red. "That being said, there must be a way to reach him. If I could do it with Frisk, then maybe I could…"

W.D. tilted his head and rubbed his chin.

 _Then it is settled. We will assist Asriel indefinitely for the time being._

Chara looked up and raised her eyebrows. "We?"

 _Of course,_ his voice echoed. _Although he is a strange beast to handle, I wouldn't be too remiss on helping a good friend out one last time._

Both spirits stared solemnly into the rising sun at the mouth of Mt. Ebbot, watching the pastel clouds fade through skyscrapers and hills, dotting the skyline respectively with blotches of red and orange wisps.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _AN:_ _This story has been sitting on my computer since late 2017, and until now, I finally had the courage to release my works out into the wild. I haven't written in a while, so hopefully this will help me retain my sea legs for the time being. To assist me, please give me criticism. I duly need it to survive._

 _Expect more stories in the future. Horror stories. Maybe some more cute rubbish? Yeah, I'll stick to horror for now._


End file.
